elarafandomcom-20200214-history
Gol'Dak
Name: Gol'Dak Race: Goliath Class: Monk Gender: Male Height: 7' 8" Weight: 275lbs Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity/Religion: The Goliath Pantheon (loosly) Gol'Dak was born into a rough time for the Dwarflost tribe. Due to the current invasion of the dark ones the dwarflost tribe is constantly on high alert. However they are faring better than their dwarves friends. The dwarflost tribe still sticks to its nomadic heritage when the dark ones come into an area the tribe will move farther away. Although this has changed a few of their cultural rules. First of all, every day the chieftain appoints a scouting party, Gol'Dak was always a captain for these scouting parties. His natural ability to sense things moving around him gave him the edge over the other tribal members. Usually the Chieftain would still rotate the captain role, but due to these tough times the captain opted for security over fairness. This made Gol'Dak very accustomed to battle and taught him the importance of having a strong group while in hostile territory. The un-natural consistency that Gol'Dak was named a captain and the strength of his scouting and raiding parties earned him the title of "General" and being a member of his party was considered to be the highest complement to one's battle prowess. One day a couple of years ago Gol'Dak decided to take a chance, there were a few younger members of the tribe trying to make their way into "his" party. They were promising young fighters, although inexperienced. However, Gol'Dak was fairly sure that today there wouldn't be any incidents. They had just moved farther away from the Dark ones not too long ago, there had been no sign of them in the past few days. Gol'Dak brought the fresh initiates along for a scouting mission to check the forward front. Gol'Dak had a bad feeling about the direction the tribe was heading and wanted to make sure they weren't heading toward another dark one front. The day had been going well, two of the three new recruits were showing good promise. The third was itching for excitement, not an uncommon sentiment in those trying to prove their worth. However excitement was the last thing Gol'Dak wanted that day. Having nothing happen would have been the best thing that could have happened, However the recruit got what he wanted about the time when Gol'Dak was about to turn around and head back for the day. Gol'Dak sensed something nearby, told the party to meld to the shadows and kill their lights. Shortly after a scouting party of Dark ones passed by, had Gol'Dak had his veteran team with him that day, he would have jumped into the fray and annihilated the small party, but he did not want to bring the three young warriors into this fight on their first mission. However on this day it was not up to him as the third member jumped out of the shadows and rushed the Dark ones. In response Gol'Dak signaled the charge, the scouting party jumped out and quickly dispatched most of the Dark One party after the battle Gol'Dak assessed the results of the battle. They lost two of the three young ones, including the one who started the charge, and one more veteran member died protecting the last one. This was the worst loss Gol'Dak had suffered in years, He picked up the corpses of the young ones, and instructed another member of the party to collect the older member and they started their long hike back to camp. The remaining young recruit handled him self well, but was shamed that another goliath lost his life protecting him. He was silent the whole way back to camp. That was how the day had ended, the remaining 5 walking in silence, carrying the corpses of their friends. So they thought, as they neared camp the caves seemed brighter than they should, as they rounded the final corner they saw their homes, and everything was on fire. Looking around Gol'Dak saw Some dark ones still lingering, dragging off the corpses of his friends and family. Gol'Dak put down the bodies he was carrying and told his party to defend their homes. They rushed forth and started dispatching the Dark ones with speed and efficiency. There were more than they had anticipated however and by the end of the fight, it appeared Gol'Dak was the only survivor remaining. Gol'Dak spent the next few days lingering around his destroyed home, he burnt their corpses, it was the only way to stop them from becoming Dark Ones. He decided that he should leave these caves, and went in search of an exit he used to know of. He shortly made it out side and wandered the surface looking for a reason to be. One day he found a monastery, the monks welcomed him in side. Before he knew It he had stayed there training his mind and body. He learned the monks discipline and quickly adapted to their fighting style, it wasn't long before he couldn't find anyone to spar against. This gave him time to think rather than distract himself with battle. Gol'Dak's goliath heritage had started to give him the nomadic itch though. Staying in this one place was so hard for him. He talked to the head monk who told him to go out on an adventure, and learn more about the world and what is happening underground. With that Gol'Dak left the Monastery with the hope to grow stronger, and possibly... find out whats happening to this world. Primary character points: Hatred of the dark ones Appreciation for battle prowess Competition Desire to not bring those with less Strength along for battle. Category:Character Profiles